The establishment of the Research and Sponsored Projects Office (RSPO) in 2003 as a joint venture between the Moi University, School of Medicine (MUSOM), the Moi Teaching and Referral Hospital (MTRH) has resulted in improved financial and administrative management of funds awarded to the two institutions. RSPO autonomously administers research and service grants awarded to MUSOM/MTRH and aims to use this proposal to enhance the research grant management capability and administrative infrastructure in MUSOM/MTRH. Specific objectives to be achieved include training of key RSPO personnel on National Institutes of Health policies and procedures, enhancing the existing infrastructure in RSPO, empowering RSPO staff to train faculty in grants application and management, extending RSPO's expertise to other Schools within Moi University as well as other academic and scientific institutions in East Africa and establishing a Grants Advisory Board to provide strategic guidance to RSPO. These will be attained through participation in the long distance learning and residency program organized under this award; purchase of office supplies and equipment and installation of financial software to upgrade the existing infrastructure to enable better tracking project funds; development of a grants management curriculum that will be used to train faculty and students on grantsmanship through workshops and an online grants management course. RSPO will also develop an institutional website on grants application and management that will be linked to the MUSOM and MTRH websites. It is also proposed that RSPO will extend its expertise to other universities currently collaborating with MUSOM/MTRH in research through teleconferencing, training and site visits and offering mentorship on grants management. The implementation of each of these objectives will be monitored by a Grants Advisory Board so as to ensure that the planned activities are in line with the overall strategic plan of MUSOM/MTRH. The attainment of these aims will not only provide the much need financial and administrative support to researches in health and other disciplines in the region but also help RSPO advance its goal of being a centre of excellence in grants management in the East African region. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The participation of the Research and Sponsored Projects Office (RSPO) in this award will provide the much needed financial and administrative support to researchers in public health, clinical practices and other disciplines at Moi University School of Medicine and Moi Teaching and Referral Hospital by imparting them with the skills to successfully apply for funding for biomedical and behavioral research. This award will also enhance the capacity of RSPO to manage the increasing number and complexity of grants and contract as per NIH and other US federal agency requirements.